cofrfandomcom-20200214-history
Main Page
Welcome to the COFR wiki! The database of the Confederacy of Free Regions that since August 1st, 2008 Freedom, Communication, Trust From the battlefields in Hiigara to the colonies of the Diesmaran Empire, from the Palaces of the Shalman Commonwealth to the fashion districts of Hypertrophy, the nations of the Confederacy of Free Regions are, to say the least, unique to themselves. But being unique is what brings us together, and with the help from the leaders and the people, we are united under one banner. COFR: A different union, a unique union. Founded by the representatives of the great nation of Hiigara, COFR is a different union with different options. We unite but respect each other's differences; we understand the individual needs of all our members; we welcome the new; and we keep the old. What sets us apart from other unions you may ask? Well, positively just about everything. Join us today! Do you have a country-based city journal that you want to get involved with other nations, participate in media such as news and television, and enjoy role-playing with some very welcoming people? Then the Confederacy of Free Regions is for you! To join us, visit our forums here and sign up, then set up an application in our "New Members" section. Main Article: here. Our newest member is the Ossil! Ossil is a country located in North America. It is a country that has style, business and tourism, not to mention an interesting artistic background too! ;The Assembly of Nations :The place where every COFR nation has a voice! ;The Confederal Union of Trade and the Trade Union Bank :The alliance of COFR companies and the bank that controls the enieo, the COFR's single currency! ;The Singasong Contest :A song contest for COFR members only! ;The Amazing COFR Race :The COFR version of the popular The Amazing Race. ;The COFRtv :An alliance of COFR TV stations! ;The Sky Captain Alliance :An airline alliance for COFR airlines! ;The Inter-Union Games :A major sporting event all members of the COFR and Scandia Union can partcipate in. ;The Spacefleet Command and the COFR Peacekeeping Forces :The COFR military! ;The Stock Exchange Corporations :An alliance of COFR stock exchanges! ;The Environmental Protection Union :The EPU's main objective is to make the Earth and other COFR planets a better place to live in! }} ;November 2009 :COFR Summit, Auvergne ;November 23rd - 29th 2009 :Miss Confederacy III, Holidia ;December 29th-31st :COFR Day Celebrations, All Nations To write a new article, just enter the article title in the box below. width=24 break=no buttonlabel=Create new article ; Not sure where to start? * Find out more about the wiki on the About page. * If you are new to wikis, check out the tutorial. * Check out Help:Starting this wiki if you're setting up the wiki. ; Adding content * Every wiki has two list of articles that need help called "Stubs" and ' '. Don't be shy, get in there. * Uploading images is another really easy way to help out - see the ' ' page! * You can find a list of useful templates on Category:Templates, some of which are documented on the templates project page. ; Talk and more... * Check out the community portal to see what the community is working on, to give feedback or just to say hi. The Singasong contest is a contest where all members of the Confederacy of Free Regions get together in a unique atmosphere. Each nation submits a song, most of the times in their official language, and then all members compete for the title of the best song! The 6th Singasong will take place in November in Salonique, Shalman Commonwealth. More here! ''Map of the Member-Nations of the COFR. Planetary Nations are not included. Map of the planetary systems of the COFR and the division of our galaxy acording th the Spacefleet Command Total Number of Acts: 25 *Election Act – Rhodea – Passed *Infrastructure Act Amendment – Rhodea – Passed *Registration Act Amendment – Holidia – Passed *Education System Act – Holidia – Not passed *Standard Gameyear Resolution – Diesmaran Empire – Passed http://i307.photobucket.com/albums/nn304/mixalis92/gov.jpg Members of the Assembly of Nations (AON): Secretariat *Holidia Chancellor, 7 *Auvergne First Minister, 7 *Ossil Head-of-Cabinet, 7 Other Members *Diesmaran Empire, 4 *Shalman Commonwealth, 4 *Hypertrophy, 4 *Rhodea, 4 *Hiigaran Confederacy, 4 *Villasolano, 4 *Kenoshan Federation, 3 *Novland, 3 *West Logan, 1 *Ankou Hills, 1 *Oonte Rotocco, 1 *Bangorai, 1 Overall AON members at the moment: 64 Fireworks during the spectacular opening of the 42nd PanAndromedan Games in Ylmeria, Shalman Commonwealth. __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Browse